


Equipe 7

by Oromsss



Series: Konoha après l'invasion de l'Exam Chunin [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Not Sakura), Adoption, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Konoha thought Naruto is dead, Sakura redemption, Sakura was an alcoholic, Surprise pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oromsss/pseuds/Oromsss
Summary: Un cyclope vivant dans le passé, un emo-gothique, un idiot et une fangirl entrent dans un bar…cela ressemblait à une mauvaise blague dont la chute les avaient laissés meurtris…Un cyclope moins déprimé, une tentative de clonage pas trop raté, un robot qui apprenait à avoir des émotions et une ancienne alcoolique entrent dans un bar…Sakura ne pouvait que prier les Kamis que cette fois la fin de la blague ne soit pas aussi terrible que la première fois.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Ebisu, Haruno Sakura & Sai, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Tenzou/Ayame
Series: Konoha après l'invasion de l'Exam Chunin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143491





	1. Le jour où l'on touche le fond, on a toujours besoin d'un ami pour nous aider

* * *

Lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux, la journée était bien avancée. Elle avait l’impression que quelqu’un jouait du tambour sous son crane. La lumière était bien trop vive dans cette salle aux murs blancs. L’air sec chargé d’antiseptique lui agressait le nez. La genin aux cheveux roses referma les yeux avec un petit grognement. Sa gorge lui faisait aussi un mal de chien.

« Bonjour Haruno-san. »

Sakura rouvrit ses paupières et tourna sa tête vers l’origine de la voix. Deux shinobis étaient dans sa chambre. Le grand brun avec des lunettes de soleil était appuyé contre le mur, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis que son accompagnateur, un Hyuga à peine adulte, était installé dans le fauteuil des visiteurs.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me nomme Tokuma Hyuga et voici Ebisu. »

Sakura les dévisagea. Elle ne les connaissait absolument pas. Elle avait vaguement souvenir d’avoir croisé le grand brun, Ebisu, dans le village avec trois gosses de 7 ou 8 ans, mais c’était tout.

« Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Ses parents l’avaient bien éduquée. Elle pouvait être polie lorsqu’elle le souhaitait.

« Je pense que c’est nous qui pouvons vous aider Haruno-san, » répondit l’Hyuga en entortillant l’une des grandes mèches encadrant son visage autour de son index.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide. »

« Deux comas éthyliques en moins d’une semaine, je pense que si, vous avez besoin d’aide, » déclara Ebisu.

Sakura pinça sa bouche et détourna le regard. D’où la jugeaient-ils ? Elle était adulte (c’te bonne blague…), elle pouvait faire ce qu’elle voulait.

« Vous êtes passé entre les mailles du filet la dernière fois, mais pas cette fois, » commenta Tokuma.

« Hey ! »

« Nous sommes là pour vous aider, » interrompit Ebisu avant qu’elle ne puisse se défendre. « Votre consommation d’alcool n’est pas normale. Vous êtes en train d’engager votre prognostique vital. »

« Je suis adulte, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Malgré ses lunettes fumées, Sakura était certaine qu’Ebisu était en train de rouler des yeux. 

« Tu es alcoolique Sakura, » déclara fermement Tokuma en abandonnant tout formalisme.

« Non. »

« Écoute, tu as été menée à l’Hosto en urgence deux fois en moins de sept jours. A chaque fois à cause d’une intoxication aiguë à l’alcool et à chaque fois tu as basculé dans le coma avant d’arriver ici. Les personnes qui boivent aussi souvent et avec de telles quantités ont un problème. »

« Et qu’est-ce que vous en savez ?, » demanda hargneusement Sakura.

« Mon père est mort à cause de son alcoolisme, » déclara froidement Tokuma coupant net la rage de la genin.

Un silence gêné s’installa dans la chambre. L’Huyga finit par soupirer longuement en se frottant les tempes avec ses pouces. Sakura sentit ses joues s’enflammer de honte.

« Nous sommes venus vous parler des cures de désintoxication, » déclara finalement Ebisu.

« Une cure ? »

Ebisu lui tendit le dossier qu’il tenait sous le bras depuis le début. Sakura l’attrapa par réflexe et le posa sur ses jambes.

« Normalement quelqu’un aurait dû vous en parler la dernière fois, mais vous êtes repartie avant que nous arrivions et le personnel médical tournait en effectif trop réduit pour avoir le temps d’aborder le sujet, » commenta Tokuma.

« Un des services de l’Hopital est de proposer un système de cure de désintoxication. Très peu de shinobis acceptent de se faire aider à cause de leur foutu fierté. C’est dommage car bon nombre d’entre nous ont besoin d’aide et je peux vous assurer que les médecins sont très efficaces et très professionnels. »

Sakura hocha la tête et détourna son regard d’Ebisu pour observer la couverture rose et blanche du dossier qu’il lui avait donné.

« Lisez le dossier Haruno-san et venez nous voir si vous vous posez des questions, » déclara Ebisu, « Participer à une cure doit être choisi de façon volontaire. Si le patient s’y oppose, cela ne peut qu’échouer. »

L’homme aux lunettes de soleil quitta la chambre, laissant Sakura seule avec l’Huyga.

« Je suis désolé de m’être emporté tout à l’heure. C’était… malvenu de ma part. »

« Non, c’est moi… je n’aurais pas dû dire ce que j’ai dit… »

« J’ai sept ans de plus que vous Haruno-san, je n’aurais pas dû prendre la mouche. Réfléchissez à ce que nous vous avons dit. »

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Je vais le faire, » déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

Takuma Hyuga lui adressa un petit sourire avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

Ebisu habitait dans l’une des grandes barres d’immeubles surnommées « les dortoirs shinobis ». Contrairement à certains (tousse, Kakashi, Gai, tousse) Ebisu avait plus qu’un minuscule studio. Dès qu’il en avait eut les moyens le junin s’était acheté un appartement de TROIS pièces ! 

(Il en était ridiculement fier et ses équipiers se foutaient souvent de sa gueule. Mais ils étaient aussi très contents de pouvoir venir squatter quand ils faisaient une bouffe ensembles.)

Ebisu avait troqué sa tenue de junin contre un vieux jogging difforme (mais incroyablement confortable) et un pull délavé. Initialement vert vif, (Cadeau de Gai), il avait viré quasiment au pastel depuis le temps. Il avait pris une longue douche brûlante en rentrant de mission pour dénouer ses muscles tendus.

Un pot de soupe était en train de chauffer sur le feu et de délicieuses effluves de chocolats s’échappaient de son four. Blottis dans un gigantesque coussin, son plaid sur les épaules, Ebisu profitait de son début de soirée en se divertissant avec le dernier ouvrage de Jiraya. 

( Oui, Ebisu appréciait ses œuvres, mais lui il ne les lisait pas en présence d’enfants, n’est-ce pas KAKASHI… )

Ebisu venait d’entamer le troisième chapitre lorsque trois coups secs contre sa porte d’entrée brisèrent sa concentration. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui donc venait l’emmerder à cette heure-là ?

Pestant à voix basse, il s’extirpa difficilement de son coussin lorsque la personne de l’autre coté toqua à nouveau. Trouver la jeune Sakura Haruno sur son palier fut une véritable surprise. Il s’attendait à voir Gai ou Genma ou Anko.

« Ebisu-san, je suis désolée, je sais que c’est tard et je… »

« Haruno-san, tout va bien, » coupa Ebisu en voyant que l’enfant était en train de paniquer. « Vous voulez entrer ? »

« Je… oui. »

Ebisu s’écarta pour permettre le passage de la genin. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à son appartement. Ce n’était pas trop le bordel. La gamine s’installa dans le canapé, le dos très droit, les genoux serrés et les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour voir qu’elle était incroyablement tendue et mal à l’aise.

Le junin regarda son livre à couverture orange à moitié caché dans son plaid dans son coussin… il ne le continuerait pas immédiatement. Ebisu se demandait comment engager le dialogue lorsque Sakura le double et prit la parole.

« Je… je…, je veux être aider. »

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a décidé ? »

Sakura tourna la tête pour éviter le regard du Junin. Ebisu s’autorisa une rapide grimace. Il n’aurait pas dû poser cette question.

« Ce n’est pas important. Vous avez lu le dossier ? Vous avez des questions ? »

Sakura hocha timidement la tête. 

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment… » marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « PourquoiavezvousfaitunecureEbisusan ? »

Le junin prit quelques secondes pour déchiffrer ses propos. Il se figea en comptant mentalement jusqu’à vingt.

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas... »

« Haruno-san ,» coupa à nouveau Ebisu, interrompant le babillage anxieux de la genin.

Celle-ci lui adressa un regard inquiet. Elle devait craindre qu’il réagisse violemment.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à cette question, c’est tout. Ce n’est pas un épisode très glorieux de ma vie. J’en parle rarement… Les personnes de mon entourage sont déjà au courant… Que savez-vous de la troisième Guerre Shinobie ? »

« Elle a été déclenchée par Suna suite à la disparition du Sandaime Kazekage en décembre 272. De nombreuses batailles ont eu lieu entre Konoha et Iwa au Pays de l’Herbe, ce fut le début de la guerre civile de Ame. C’est là que le Yondaime Hokage a gagné son surnom d’Éclair Jaune. L’armistice a été signé en février 275. »

« Ouais, les palabres habituelles de l’Académie », soupira Ebisu.

« La Troisième Guerre Shinobie a été très courte finalement par rapport aux deux premières, mais elle a été infiniment plus violente, plus intense. J’avais 12 ans lorsque la Guerre a éclaté. Et pendant 26 mois nous avons enchaîné les combats et les missions. C’était… épuisant. »

C’était bien pire que cela. Cette période avait été l’horreur absolue, les corps et les esprits étaient brisés, épuisés. Ebisu avait eut l’impression d’être mort à l’intérieur et de n’avancer que parce que son Kage lui en donnait l’ordre.

« Quelques fois nous partions en mission pour plusieurs mois, souvent dans des zones hostiles où le repos n’était pas un luxe que nous pouvions nous permettre. Nous fonctionnions avec des pilules soldats. »

« Pilules Soldats ? »

« Ce sont des gélules marron qui fournissent des nutriments au corps et qui boostent instantanément les réserves de chakra. C’est extrêmement efficace… »

Ebisu frissonna. Il se souvenait du goût absolument dégueulasse de ces pilules. Il se souvenait aussi de cette sensation d’ivresse, de cette impression de planer quelques instants juste après l’ingestion… 

« La guerre s’est terminée soudainement. Trop soudainement en fait. Du jour au lendemain les combats ont stoppé, les missions ont stoppé… On s’est retrouvé… perdu… »

La fin de la guerre avait été un traumatisme pour toute une génération. 

Ils avaient été heureux que cela s’arrête évidemment. Mais les bagages émotionnels qu’ils avaient ramenés avec eux… 

« C’est une impression absolument horrible Haruno-san de devenir anxieux parce que vous n’avez plus besoin de combattre, d’être déstabilisé parce que les choses sont trop calmes… Les pilules soldats me permettaient de juguler mon angoisse. »

Ils avaient tous géré l’après guerre comme ils pouvaient. (Certains l’avaient très mal géré… Ebisu en faisait partie.)

« Je n’ai jamais connu mes parents. J’ai vécu à l’orphelinat puis quand je suis devenu genin, j’ai eu mon propre petit studio. J’ai toujours été seul. Il n’y avait personne pour me surveiller et veiller sur moi, » déclara le junin. « C’était facile de trouver des pilules, facile d’en manger plus, toujours plus… J’aurai pu… j’aurai du en mourir. C’est Gai qui m’a trouvé en pleine crise d’overdose et qui m’a traîné à l’Hôpital. »

C’était le mois d’avril, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, la guerre était finie depuis deux mois. Gai était venu rendre visite à Ebisu, lui proposer un entraînement certainement. A la place il l’avait trouvé sur le sol l’écume à la bouche. Il l’avait transporté en urgence à l’Hôpital. 

La survie d’Ebisu tenait du miracle. Tous les médic-nin s’étant penchés sur son cas étaient formels. Il n’aurait pas dû survivre à un tel empoisonnement de son système chakratique. 

Gai avait hurlé sur Ebisu. Des hurlements qui venaient du fond des tripes, des hurlements envahis par des sanglots de désespoir et de rage.

Cela avait très moche.

Gai avait perdu son père, qui s’était sacrifié pour lui, moins d’un an auparavant. Voir son équipier quasiment mort sur le sol puis si pâle dans ce grand lit d’hôpital… Le jeune Maito s’était effondré.

Ebisu en avait été terrifié. Il n’avait jamais vu Gai réagir de cette manière, pas même à la mort de Dai… 

« J’ai commencé ma cure après cela. »

« Et vous avez décroché ? »

« Je suis clean depuis plus de douze ans. »

Ebisu ne pouvait plus manger de pilules soldats. Son système chakratique avait été bousillé par ses conneries. La moindre nouvelle prise d’augmenteurs de chakra, pilules ou autres, pouvait le tuer. Mais c’était finalement un bien faible prix à payer pour rester en vie.

« Comment ca va se passer pour moi ? »

« Nous irons à l’Hôpital demain. Ils vous expliqueront tout. »

* * *

Gai fut réveillé par le bruit de l’eau qui coulait. 

Le réveil affichait trois heures dix-sept minutes. C’était beaucoup trop tôt.

Le grand maître du Taijutsu repoussa sa couverture et se leva en retenant un long bâillement. L’appartement de Kakashi était aussi grand que le sien alors il ne mit pas longtemps à entrer dans la salle de main.

Son rival, vêtu d’un boxer noir et d’un t-shirt trop large et troué laissant voir le bandage qui entourer son torse se frottait frénétiquement les mains sous l’eau en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles.

Gai serra les mâchoires. Kakashi était rentré de mission la veille, encore une fois malade d’avoir épuisé son chakra. Shizune-san s’inquiétait pour sa santé et elle avait demandé à Gai de le surveiller cette nuit. 

En acceptant Gai savait qu’il signait pour passer une nuit pourrie.

Son rival était retourné dans l’ANBU. (Même le plus abruti des abrutis pouvait le deviner.) Et à chaque fois qu’il rentrait de mission, il avait des crises de terreurs nocturnes. C’était systématique.

Gai alluma la lumière sans que Kakashi ne réagisse. Il était beaucoup trop perdu dans son propre esprit pour être dérangé par le changement brutal de luminosité. Il frottait ses mains avec de grands gestes nerveux. Sa peau était parcourue de griffures rouges.

Le Maitre du Taijutsu commença par couper l’eau. Kakashi continua de frotter ses mains, gémissant à voix basse que « ça ne partait pas, ça ne partait pas, ça ne partait pas. » Gai savait exactement ce que voyait Kakashi. Ses mains couvertes du sang de Rin Nohara, son équipière qui s’était suicidée en se jetant sur le Chidori de Kakashi.

(Gai ressentait une profonde rancune et une haine certaine envers son ancienne camarade de classe. Il avait appris toute l’histoire grâce à Anko. Rin avait agi pour préserver Konoha, mais ce faisant elle avait traumatisé Kakashi à vie, brisant son esprit déjà fragile.)

Il voyait également le sang d’Obito Uchiwa, son autre équipier dont Kakashi ne se pardonnait pas la mort, le sang de son sensei, le sang de tous les autres shinobis ayant travaillé avec lui et ayant perdu la vie sous ses ordres… 

Gai attrapa les poignets de son ami. La vision bicolore de Kakashi se fixa dans les yeux noirs de son rival sans le voir. 

Ce soir Kakashi dansait avec ses fantômes, ceux qu’il avait perdu et ceux qu’il avait trouvé. Ceux qu’ il avait aimé le plus et ceux dont il avait oublié le nom. Il dansait, dansait, dansait. Il dansait et refusait de les laisser partir.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Gai voyait Kakashi en pleine crise. Au moins cette fois il ne faisait ‘que’ halluciner. Le Maito ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où Kakashi en pleine crise de paranoïa l’avait attaqué, lui trancha quasiment la gorge avec un kunai. (Gai n’avait évité le pire que grâce à ses réflexes.)

« Kakashi, tout va bien. »

« Obito ? »

Le coeur de Gai se serra en entendant la voix si piteuse, si plaintive, si fragile du si puissant et si fort Copy-nin. Il était douloureux de voir Kakashi si fragile.

« Non, c’est Gai. Kakashi, je suis Gai. Tout va bien. »

« Gai ? »

« Oui. Je suis Gai. Tout va bien. Viens avec moi Kakashi. Tes mains sont propres. Tu dois retourner dormir. »

Sans lâcher les poignets de son rival, Gai le tira doucement, tout doucement, vers lui, l’éloignant de l’évier. Kakashi le suivit sans opposer de résistance. Il ne semblait plus avoir aucune volonté. Gai le ramena dans la pièce principale et le coucha dans le lit. Kakashi se glissa sous les draps sans protester. Il ressemblait à un enfant brisé.

Gai attrapa une crème apaisante et désinfectante qu’il avait ramené en prévision et massa doucement les mains de Kakashi. La peau était rouge et irritée et complètement glacée. Il s’assura que son rival se soit rendormi avant de retourner s’allonger sur le futon qu’il avait ramené pour la nuit.

Demain matin ni lui, ni son rival ne parlerait de l’épisode de la nuit. Les probabilités que Kakashi s’en souvienne étaient faibles et même si c’était le cas, il retournerait s’isoler dans son silence avant de repartir en mission dès que possible.

Kakashi allait mal. Il allait de plus en plus mal. Et Gai ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Sakura avait commencé sa cure. Ses parents la pensaient en mission avec Tsunade-sama. Elle ne leur pas dit qu’elle avait rejoint le centre de désintoxication, pas plus qu’elle ne leur avait dit qu’elle avait abandonné la médecine. Ils n’auraient pas compris. Elle avait l’impression que cela faisait des années qu’ils ne la comprenaient plus.

Les médocs étaient horribles, les séances de paroles la mettaient face à trop de vérités qu’elle voulait éviter et les crises de manque la foutaient en vrac… mais elle s’accrochait. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans cette spirale infernale.

Aujourd’hui après sa séance avec le psy, elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Shizune-san. Cela allait être la première fois que Sakura allait reparler à l’assistante de Tsunade-sama depuis qu’elle avait abandonné les cours de médecine.

La genin aux cheveux roses craignait cette rencontre. Elle frappa et attendit qu’on lui dise d’entrer.

Shizune était assise derrière son bureau. Elle avait troqué son habituel kimono noir bleuâtre avec des broderies blanches contre un pull épais. (Il faisait froid cet hiver à Konoha). Ses cheveux mi-long étaient épinglés au-dessus de son crane, laissant juste quelques mèches sauvages encadrer son visage.

Elle sourit en voyant Sakura, ses yeux onyx pétillèrent lorsqu’elle prit la parole.

« Sakura-cha, te voilà ! Parfait, parfait. »

« Shizune-san. »

« Ton absence a été remarquée. Tu es certaine de ta décision ? »

« Oui. Je ne peux pas reprendre, pas en sachant que Naruto… »

Sakura ne finit pas sa phrase. Naruto était mort. Et elle avait enfoncé dans sa gorge le fait qu’elle était l’Apprentie de Tsunade-sama, qu’elle allait devenir Medic-nin alors que lui avait vu cet espoir se faire réduire en cendre… 

Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas déshonorer ainsi sa mémoire en poursuivant dans cette voie, en continuant de lui voler son rêve.

Shizune opina du chef.

« Bien, si je t’ai convoquée, c’est pour parler avec toi de ta puberté. »

« Heu... », commença Sakura en sentant ses joues chauffer, « J’ai déjà eu cette discussion avec ma mère. »

« Parfait, je n’aurais pas à t’expliquer la partie sexe dans ce cas. Cependant, ta mère est une civile. Il y a certaines choses qu’elle ne connaît pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Les shinobis se sont aperçus depuis extrêmement longtemps qu’à la puberté, de temps en temps, les gens tombaient malades, parfois au point d’en mourir. En fait les systèmes chakratiques actifs et les poussées d’hormones peuvent, quelques fois, interagir de façons destructrices pour le corps. »

« Quoi ? » croassa Sakura.

« Ne t’en fait pas, on sait très bien gérer ce problème aujourd’hui. Je dois juste faire quelques tests pour vérifier que tout va bien, » déclara Shizune, « Et puis j’en profiterai pour te parler des contraceptifs. Même si ta mère l’a évoqué, il en existe certains qui ne fonctionnent que pour les personnes avec un système de chakra actif. Et puis il y a des techniques basiques mais indispensables à connaître lorsque tu as tes mensurations pendant une mission. »

Sakura gémit en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Ce rendez-vous médical allait être loooong.

* * *

Mariko ouvrit sa porte d’entrée avec suspicion. C’était tard et elle habitait dans un quartier qui craignait un peu. Elle jeta un coup d’œil par l’entrebâillement de la porte et lâcha une exclamation surprise en voyant sa meilleure amie de l’autre côté.

Ayame était plus blanche que la craie, avec des cernes monstrueuses. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes séchées et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« Poussin ?! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mariko dégagea la chaîne de sécurité et ouvrit sa porte en grand juste a temps pour que sa meilleure amie lui tombe dans les bras et fonde en larmes. La jeune professeure déplaça comme elle put Ayame jusqu’à son lit avant de retourner fermer sa porte d’entrée (à clé, avec la chaîne et les deux verrous supplémentaires.)

Ayame s’était blottie en boule sur le lit, sa tête cachée entre ses genoux, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots.

« Poussin, poussin, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les sanglots d’Ayame redoublèrent d’intensité.

Perdue, Mariko plaça une théière sur le feu. Son appartement tenait plus de la boite de sardine que du palace, mais du coup elle pouvait préparer son thé sans quitter du regard son amie. Ayame était vraiment dans un état terrible.

Silencieusement Mariko offrit une tasse à la jeune restauratrice. Celle-ci la prit avec un petit reniflement pitoyable. Elle marmonna à voix basse.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis enceinte. »

Mariko papillonna des yeux. C’était… instinctivement Mariko aurait dit ‘Félicitations’ mais vu le ton de son amie, elle n’était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

« Que s’est-il passé ? Poussin, raconte-moi. »

« Depuis une semaine, je me réveille avec une terrible envie de vomir. Je passe une bonne demi-heure à rendre mes tripes dans les toilettes chaque matin. Je pensais que j’avais choppé la grippe ou une autre bêtise dans ce style… Tou-san n’est pas au courant, je voulais pas l’inquiéter pour rien, tu le connais, depuis Kaa-chan, il panique pour des brouilles. »

Mariko hocha la tête positivement même si Ayame ne la regardait pas.

« Je me suis souvenue que j’ai du retard… je ne pensais pas que c’était possible, mais le test est positif et j’ai paniqué. Tou-san m’a trouvé avec le test en main. Il s’est énervé, le ton est monté, on s’est engueulé et… je peux rester chez toi quelques jours ? »

« Oh ! Évidemment poussin que tu peux rester. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de place, mais ma maison est ta maison aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin ! »

Frottant doucement le dos de son amie, Mariko jeta un coup d’œil à son appartement. La vaisselle sale s’empilait dans son évier minuscule, elle pouvait voir des vêtements sales sur le sol de sa salle de bain, la table qui lui servait aussi de bureau était couverte de cours divers, de bols sales, d’autres bordels.

Tout son matériel était complètement pourrave. Les meubles étaient de la récup’, la vaisselle était ébréchée… La seule dépense extravagante qu’elle s’était permise lorsqu’elle avait quitté le nid maternel était son lit. Un grand lit double avec un super édredon et de confortables oreillers.

Ayame s’était endormie dans les bras de Mariko. La professeure allongea la petite brune sur le lit et la blottit confortablement sous les couvertures avant de s’allonger à ses côtés. Heureusement que demain c’était samedi, elle aurait du temps à consacrer à sa meilleure et plus vieille amie.

* * *

L’air sentait le cumin et les orchidées. C’était un mélange étrange mais familier. Ayame attrapa la couette et s’enroula dedans avec un grognement. Un éclat de rire trancha dans le brouillard de son sommeil. Ayame entrouvrit un œil.

Elle était chez Mariko. Elle avait reconnu son habituel parfum à l’orchidée ainsi que son épice favorite qu’elle foutait dans tous ses plats. Sans surprise la grande blonde la regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle était encore dans son kigurumi panda qui était si chaud et si douillet. Sa longue chevelure dorée était tressée lâchement. Ses grands yeux blanc-argentés sans pupilles pétillaient de malice.

« Enfin réveillée Poussin ? »

« Silence, c’est toi l’poussin, » grommela Ayame depuis son cocon de couverture.

Mariko sourit. Elle posa sa dernière assiette sur l’égouttoir et essuya ses mains dans un torchon dans l’aller s’asseoir au pied de son lit.

« Merci pour hier, » déclara Ayame en se redressant.

Les deux amies s’installèrent face à face, toutes deux assises en tailleur, Mariko dans son kigurumi, Ayame dans son nid de couvertures.

« Aya-chan, tu n’es pas obligée de répondre, mais je dois quand même poser la question… Qui est le père ? »

Ayame frissonna dans ses couvertures. Elle savait que Mariko ne pensait pas à mal en posant cette question. Elle-même ignorait qui était son géniteur parmi les très nombreux clients de sa mère.

Qui était le père… C’était une question à la fois simple et complexe. 

La jeune serveuse de ramen n’était plus vierge depuis quelques années déjà, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle avait eut de très nombreux partenaires. Cela faisait même deux années qu’elle était seule. Son petit-ami avait été tué lorsque la caravane marchande de ses parents avait été attaqué… Après cela… 

« Tu te souviens en décembre, cette soirée où tu es restée chez toi pour corriger tes copies ? »

« Quand ton père était en voyage au Pays du Bois ? Oui. J’étais sacrément en retard, j’ai corrigé toute la nuit. »

« Je suis allée dans un bar, le Kunai Rouillé ? Peut-être, je suis pas certaine du nom… C’est un des bars mixtes de Konoha. »

« Y en a pas beaucoup des bars qui servent les civils et les shinobis, » commenta Mariko.

« Ils étaient en train de célébrer quelque chose, un truc de shinobis. Le bar était noir de monde, l’esprit était à la fête, tout le monde buvait... »

« Tu en as profité, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Un peu trop, » soupira Ayame.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as choppé un gars au hasard et que tu t’es envoyée en l’air ! »

Ayame détourna le regard, les joues en feu. Dit de cette façon, c’était très… cru.

« Mes souvenirs sont… incomplets. Mais, oui, c’est ce qui s’est passé. »

« Merde, Ayame ! Et tu vas le revoir ? »

« Je ne connais pas son nom. Il était mignon et gentil et… »

Les joues d’Ayame s’enflammèrent tandis qu’un sourire carnassier étirait les lèvres de Mariko.

« Poussin, il était comment ? »

Le ton chantant de sa meilleure amie fut brusquement coupée lorsque la brunette lui envoya un coussin à la figure. Mariko lâcha un feulement colérique dans de sauter sur Ayame qui glapit.

« BATAILLE DE CHATOUILLES ! »

Les deux amies reprirent leurs calmes plusieurs longues minutes plus tard. Les couvertures avaient fini sur le sol, les coussins avaient volé à travers la pièce, détruisant l’une des piles de papiers formée par Mariko ce matin.

Ayame était allongée, sa tête posée sur l’estomac de Mariko. Elle était contente, apaisée. C’était… bien.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire à propos du bébé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas… »

« Ok… C’est la première chose que tu dois décider. Si tu veux le garder ou pas, sachant que tu en es à la fin de ta sixième semaine. Tu ne pourras pas avorter par voie médicamenteuse… tu vas devoir te faire opérer… et rapidement. »

Ayame grimaça. En ayant grandi dans le quartier des Lanternes, Mariko savait de quoi elle parlait. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que la serveuse était ravie d’entendre ces nouvelles. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat. Il y avait une vie à l’intérieur d’elle.

Elle aurait 18 ans dans un mois. A cet age là était-elle capable d’élever seule un enfant ? En avait-elle l’envie ? C’était… compliqué de répondre à ces questions. Très compliqué… Elle avait besoin de temps.

* * *

Sakura, son sac de voyage sur l’épaule, franchit les portes de l’hôpital d’un pas décidé. Ebisu-san l’attendait, comme promis, assis sur un banc. 

« Félicitation Sakura. »

« Merci Ebisu-san. »

« Juste Ebisu, je te l’ai déjà dit. »

Sakura lui adressa un petit sourire timide. C’était grâce à lui qu’elle avait accepté d’être aidée, qu’elle avait pu sortir de cette spirale terrifiante. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui témoigner de respect.

« C’est un débat perdu d’avance n’est-ce pas ?, » soupira Ebisu en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Je le crains. »

« J’ai l’impression de prendre 10 ans dans la face à chaque fois, » couina-t-il, « Mais passons. Que vas-tu faire désormais ? »

« Je vais aller chez le coiffeur, » répondit honnêtement Sakura.

Toute sa vie elle avait porté ses cheveux longs. Puis elle les avait tranchés avec un kunai lors de l’Examen Chunin. Ils étaient coupés n’importe comment avec des mèches inégales et des pointes cassées. Elle ne s’en était pas occupé. Trop de choses à faire, trop de temps passé à noyer ses angoisses… 

Elle allait les faire couper proprement par un coiffeur. Elle demanderait un carré court, juste sous les oreilles. Quelque chose de neuf, de différent, pour célébrer sa nouvelle vie.

« Et après… je ne sais pas trop. Je n’ai plus d’équipe. J’ai arrêté ma formation auprès de Tsunade-sama. Je dois m’inscrire en tant que genin-volant, mais je ne sais pas où… »

« Ok, on va s’en occuper immédiatement, viens, on va à la Tour. »

Sakura emboîta le pas immédiatement sans poser de question. Elle faisait confiance au junin.

« Quand as-tu ton prochain rendez-vous ? »

« Dans deux jours, le même jour de la réunion du groupe de parole. »

Sakura avait fini sa « cure dure ». Elle avait fini ses trois semaines d’internement. Désormais elle était entrée dans la phase « douce ». Elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait encore quelques médicaments à prendre et des rendez-vous avec ses médecins trois fois par semaine. Quant au groupe de parole, c’était une association d’anciens addicts qui organisaient des séances de paroles anonymes ainsi qu’un système de parrainages.

Ebisu avait accepté d’être le compagnon de sobriété de Sakura lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé d’une toute petite voix trois jours auparavant.

Les deux shinobis entrèrent dans la Tour de l’Hokage. Ils traversèrent la salle des Missions, Ebisu saluant quelqu’uns de ses amis. Sakura aperçut l’équipe 8 en passant. Elle grimaça. Un autre de ses regrets… Il fallait vraiment qu’elle s’excuse auprès de l’Héritière Hyuga. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

Après avoir gravi une volée d’escaliers, Ebisu frappa à la porte d’un bureau.

Sakura jeta un coup d’œil à la plaque. « _Kaede Matsumoto, Responsable de missions_ ». La genin n’avait strictement aucune idée de qui était cette femme. En fait, juste en traversant la Tour et les différents services, Sakura venait de se rendre compte qu’elle ignorait absolument tout du fonctionnement de la Tour et des rangs shinobis… 

Kaede Matsumoto était une femme un peu plus âgée que la mère de Sakura. Elle avait une silhouette petite et menue, très peu impressionnante finalement. Elle avait une très longue chevelure rousse qui ondulait dans son dos et des yeux bleus-verts qui semblaient voir tous vos secrets.

Sakura avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vue dans la boutique de ses parents, mais sans aucune certitude… 

« Matsumoto-san, »salua Ebisu en s’inclinant avec déférence.

Sakura l’imita immédiatement.

« Sakura, voici Kaede Matsumoto, Responsable des Missions de Konoha. C’est elle qui gère les flux de missions dans le village et qui s’assure que tous les rouages du village tournent sans encombre. Matsumoto-san, voici Sakura Haruno »

« Tu me fais trop d’honneur Ebisu-san, » commenta Kaede en s’appuyant lourdement sur le dossier de son fauteuil. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Ebisu posa sa main sur l’épaule de Sakura et lui appliqua une légère poussée. La genin inspira profondément. C’était à elle de jouer.

« Matsumoto-san, j’ai besoin de m’inscrire en tant que genin-volant. »

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté comme un oiseau curieux.

« Haruno… Haruno… »

Elle se leva et ouvrit un tiroir remplit de dossiers. Elle feuilleta rapidement et tira une pochette cartonnée. Elle la jeta sur son bureau avant de refermer le tiroir. Sakura crispa les mâchoires en voyant inscrit en gros « Equipe 7 ». La Responsable des Missions ouvrit la pochette. Sakura vit la photo de Sasuke barrée de rouge, celle de Naruto barrée de noir, celle de Kakashi, elle aussi barrée de rouge puis finalement la sienne, également barrée de rouge.

« Haruno Sakura. Le nom m’était familier. Ce n’est pas souvent que l’on a une dissolution d’équipe genin en dehors des périodes d’examen… Mais bon, la situation n’a pas été très normale ces derniers mois. »

Sakura déglutit. La dissolution de l’Équipe 7 était encore un sujet sensible. Elle en était responsable et ne se le pardonnait pas.

« Haruno Sakura… voyons voir… née le 28 mars 275, parents Kizashi Haruno et Mebuki Haruno née Abe. Numéro Shinobi 012601 . Primo Junin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi, numéro shinobi 009720. Étudiante de Senju Tsunade, numéro shinobi 002302… Pourquoi vouloir rejoindre le corps des genins-volants ? Vous êtes encore enregistrée comme apprentie de Tsunade-hime. »

« J’ai arrêté cette formation il y a plus d’un mois avant que je rentre en cure de désintoxication. »

Kaede darda son regard sur Sakura. Elle analysa la genin une bonne minute avant de grommeler.

« Inari-sama, protégez-moi des incapables. Foutu médecins, ils sont beaucoup trop déconnectés de la réalité ! Ils oublient de nous faire passer la moitié des infos ! C’est dans des cas comme celui-ci que je regrette Umino-san. Au moins avec lui, même les junins filaient droit. Amiko est très organisée, mais elle n’ose pas les engueuler correctement. »

D’un geste rageur la Responsable des Missions corrigea la fiche de Sakura à l’encre rouge. Elle écrivit quelques mots sur un papier à entête qu’elle tendit à Sakura.

« Voilà ton accréditation. Cela te permettra de travailler en tant que genin-volant, de valider tes missions et de toucher tes payements. Normalement ton dossier sera mis à jour dans la semaine. Tu recevras un courrier lorsque ce sera le cas. Rends-toi demain matin à 9h en salle 219. Amiko sera là pour t’expliquer le fonctionnement des genins-volants. » déclara Kaede Matsumoto avant de chasser Sakura et Ebisu de son bureau.

* * *

La salle des Missions était une gigantesque salle où les shinobis venaient prendre leurs ordres de missions, rendre leurs rapports et récupérer leurs payes. Aucune équipe génin n’avait de raison de pénétrer plus loin dans la Tour de l’Hokage. (Ils n’avaient pas accès aux Archives, ne travaillaient dans aucun Département et contrairement aux Junins et Chunins, ils n’avaient pas de salle de repos.)

Sakura avait passé la Salle des Missions qui occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée et s’était engagée dans le large escalier qui montait dans les étages.

La veille Ebisu lui avait rapidement fait visiter le premier étage de la Tour lorsqu’il l’avait menée au bureau de Matsumoto-san. Sakura était passée devant des bureaux, des salles de réunions et des salles verrouillées qu’elle pensait être des Archives. Elle avait songé que la place était quand même sacrément labyrinthesque.

Et aujourd’hui, sans son guide, elle se retrouvait complètement larguée.

Bah, autant pour sa tentative de ne pas se perdre dans le labyrinthe qu’étaient les premiers étages de la Tour.

Soupirant, Sakura regarda le numéro sur la porte. 163. Évidemment, elle n’était pas au bon endroit et évidement, au lieu de faire une numérotation simple, aka un étage est égal à une centaine, c’était le chaos absolu. Ce devait être utile si un shinobi étranger tentait d’infiltrer la Tour, mais c’était quand même sacrément CHIANT !

Merde quoi !

Elle tournait depuis au moins un quart d’heure et qu’elle avait croisé personne.

Bon, que faire ?

Sakura décida d’aller jusqu’au bout du couloir puis de tourner à gauche à chacune des intersections. Elle finirait bien par visiter l’ensemble de ce labyrinthe ou par croiser quelqu’un, idéalement avant d’être trop en retard à son rendez-vous.

La genin aux cheveux roses était au numéro 310 lorsqu’elle aperçut une personne au bout du couloir. Sakura l’interpella et courut vers elle. C’était une femme d’une vingtaine d’années qui devait faire facilement deux têtes de plus que Sakura. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus pales qui cascadaient jusqu’au milieu de son dos et des yeux aussi verts que ceux de la genin.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, je cherche la salle 219, pouvez-vous m’aider ? » demanda Sakura.

La femme la scanna de la tête aux pieds de son regard d’émeraude avant de répondre.

«  Vous êtes Sakura Haruno, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis Amiko Kâto. »

Ah… Évidemment, Sakura avec sa chance avait réussi à tomber sur la personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous tout en se perdant dans les couloirs de la Tour.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Kato-san. »

« De même Sakura-san. Venez, je vais vous montrer la sale 219, la salle genin. Je suppose que Kaede-san ne vous a pas donné de plan ? Elle oublie systématiquement que pour les shinobis qui ne travaillent pas dans l’administration de la Tour, ces couloirs peuvent être un peu déroutants. »

« C’est un véritable labyrinthe, » marmonna Sakura.

Amiko eut un grand sourire.

« N’est-ce pas. Venez, c’est pas là. »

L es deux kunoichies reprirent leurs marches, Sakura placée un pas derrière Amiko,  sur sa gauche . La genin observa le magnifique  haori de sa guide. Il était en soie  noire. Un symbole, certainement celui de la famille Katô était brodé dans le dos, entouré de deux dragons d’argent.

« Que savez-vous des genins-volants Sakura-san ? »

« Pas grand-chose, » répondit honnêtement la genin, « J’ai complété d’autres équipes en octobre. Ebisu m’a dit que c’était le travail habituel des genins-volants. Cependant, le point de rendez-vous était la Salle des Missions et non pas la salle 219. »

« La crise d’octobre nous a obligé à séparer les équipes genin de leurs sensei. Nous avons du trouvé un système qui nous permettait de maximiser les ressources… Durant cette période, genins-volants et genins-réguliers ont fonctionné de la même manière. Nous vous rassemblions tous avant de vous répartir en équipe de 6 sous la direction d’un chunin, » commenta Amiko. « Ce que vous a dit Ebisu-san n’est pas faux, mais c’est loin d’être complet. Il faut savoir qu’au départ les genins-volants sont des genins sans équipe. Sois parce que leur sensei a été tué en mission, soit parce qu’ils ont échoué au test de leur junin-sensei mais qu’ils ont eu le choix entre intégrer le corps genin ou retourner à l’académie, soit parce qu’ils sont les derniers genins de leurs équipes initiales. »

« Comme moi. »

« Oui, comme vous. Nous voici arrivées. »

Sakura regarda la porte que lui pointait Amiko. Située au fond du couloir, c’était une simple porte en bois avec un petit panneau suspendu à un kunai planté dans la porte. ‘Salle 219’. Refaisant rapidement le chemin qu’elle avait parcouru pour arriver jusqu’ici, Sakura secoua la tête. Elle n’aurait JAMAIS trouvé seule… Amiko ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent.

La salle était plutôt jolie. Une série de baies vitrées offraient un panorama sympathique sur le village. Sur le mur opposé était placé un vaste panneau d’affichage couvert de papiers divers. Le centre de la pièce était lui occupé plusieurs canapés et fauteuils et une table basse tandis que dans un coin était placé une bibliothèque bien fournie et une petite cuisine.

« Voici la salle 219 Sakura-san. C’est ici que se réunissent les genins-volants. Le panneau d’affichage présente les offres de missions, d’entraînements et autres, » annonça Amiko en s’approchant du tableau de liège.

Elle attrapa quelques punaises et accrocha plusieurs offres de missions.

« Je suis responsable des genins-volants. C’est moi qui sélectionne les missions et en établit les paramètres. Par exemple, pour cette mission, un seul genin est demandé, alors que pour celle-ci je demande une équipe de trois. »

« Et si je veux faire une mission, comment cela se passe ? »

« Si c’est une mission solo, tu récupères l’offre, » déclara Amiko en tendant un papier à Sakura, « Puis tu vas signer le registre qui est sur le pupitre. »

Sakura prit le stylo que lui tendait Amiko et inscrivit son nom, son matricule shinobi et le numéro de sa mission dans le grand livre avant de signer.

« Après cela tu as un certain délais pour effectuer ta mission, c’est écrit dans le descriptif. Une fois que tu l’as effectuée, tu reviens à la Tour. Là tu rends aux employés l’offre de mission, ainsi qu’un justificatif de mission remplit par ton client ou un rapport, en fonction de ce qui est demandé. C’est aussi simple. »

Sakura hocha la tête et lu le descriptif de la mission qu’elle venait de prendre à cause de Katô-san. C’était une mission de rang D, une vieille dame qui souhaitait de l’aide pour ses courses. Rien de très dur. Il fallait que Sakura se rende chez elle entre 10 et 11h n’importe quel jour de la semaine. Autant qu’elle y aille aujourd’hui, une fois qu’elle aurait fini avec Kato-san.

« Et pour les missions en groupe ? »

« Si c’est une mission genin, la procédure est exactement la même, sauf que chacun doit écrire son nom dans le registre. Pour les missions hors de Konoha, vous devez former votre équipe genin puis venir dans mon bureau. Je vous attribuerai un chunin-taicho à ce moment-là. Ce sera lui qui s’occupera de rendre le rapport de mission à la Tour. »

« D’accord. »

« As-tu d’autres questions ? »

Avant que Sakura ne réponde, la porte de la salle s’ouvrit, laissant passer un homme âgé aux cheveux grisonnant qui tenait dans ses bras une impressionnante corbeille de fruits. Il portait une armure de maille sous un court kimono marron sans manches avec un pantalon gris. Étonnamment il avait un grand wok attaché dans le dos ainsi qu’une louche et une épée gainée horizontalement dans le bas du dos.

« Maruboshi-san ! » s’exclama Amiko.

« Oh ! Bonjour Amiko-chan, je ne t’avais pas vu. Comment te portes-tu ? Et qui est ta charmante accompagnatrice ? »

« Je vais bien Maruboshi-san. Voici Sakura Haruno, elle débute comme genin-volant aujourd’hui. Sakura-san, voici Kosuke Maruboshi. »

Le vieil homme posa sa corbeille de fruits sur la table de la cuisine avant de venir saluer Sakura.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Sakura-chan. C’est rare d’avoir de nouveaux genins-volants à cette période de l’année. Normalement ils arrivent en mars et en septembre… Si tu as la moindre question, n’hésite pas à venir me voir ! Je connais toutes les ficelles du métier. »

« Merci Maruboshi-san. »

« Installez-vous donc à table et prenez un fruit, je vais préparer du café, à moins que tu ne préfères du thé Sakura-chan ? »

« Du café, ce sera très bien. »

Sakura avait commencé le café durant sa cure. Elle avait eu du mal au début avec l’amertume du breuvage, mais ses papilles s’étaient rapidement habituées. Elle continuait de préférer le thé vert avec un peu de miel, mais une bonne tasse de café avec une lichette de crème, c’était pas mal non plus.

« Impressionnante corbeille de fruits, » commenta Amiko en s’asseyant.

« C’est un cadeau du Clan Akimichi pour me remercier d’avoir aidé à gérer les genins durant octobre. D’ailleurs, je crois bien avoir vu un livreur avec une autre corbeille se diriger vers ton bureau. »

« Je vais avoir des fruits pour les deux mois à venir. »

Sakura sourit. La corbeille de fruit était immense et il y avait effectivement suffisamment de fruits pour plusieurs semaines. C’était logique que ce soit un cadeau des Akimichi. Personne d’autre n’aurait envoyé autant de nourriture.

« Et voici les cafés ! »

Sakura attrapa l’une des tasses et rajouta de la crème tandis que Amiko-san jetait trois sucres dans son café. Seul Kosuke-san le but directement sans rien y rajouter.

Les deux adultes discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils tentèrent d’intégrer Sakura dans la conversation, mais elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des choses dont ils parlaient.  Finalement l’horloge murale  afficha 10h et Sakura s’excusa avant de quitter la salle. Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

* * *


	2. Il fallait prendre un chien !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame et Mariko enragent, Sakura découvre une nouvelle facette de Konoha et Kurenai a une surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Évocation de propos homophobe à la fin du chapitre.

Installées dans le petit salon de l’appartement des Ichiraku, Ayame et Mariko planifiaient leurs recherches. La grande blonde était habillée d’une robe qipao noire brodée de pivoines roses, ses yeux étaient soulignés de khol et ses longs cheveux d’or étaient coiffés avec style. Ayame, à ses côtés faisait franchement peilleuse avec sa robe aux manches repliées, son bandana qui tenait ses cheveux hors de son visage et son tablier bleu foncé taché de sauces.

« Un shinobi, cheveux châtain foncé, yeux noirs, plutôt grand… PUTAIN MAIS POURQUOI Y EN A AUTANT ! » s’exclama Mariko en rayant un autre nom de la liste.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Ayame avait découvert qu’elle était enceinte et qu’elle s’était engueulée avec son père. Elle avait plus d’une semaine à réfléchir, à planifier et à peser ses options. Elle avait décidé de garder l’enfant. Elle n’avait pas encore 18 ans, mais elle aidait depuis ses 13 ans au restaurant et elle s’occupait de l’intendance de sa famille depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle était adulte et elle voulait être mère.

La discussion avec son père avait été tendue. Très tendue. Il était en colère. Il en voulait un peu à sa fille, mais il voulait surtout écorcher vif le père du futur enfant de sa fille. Finalement Teuchi avait accepté la décision de sa fille. Elle était majeure depuis déjà deux ans après tout, elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions.

Ayame était retournée chez son père et la vie avait repris comme avant à quelques exceptions près. Désormais Mariko venait quasiment tous les soirs après les cours pour aider Ayame à retrouver son shinobis.

Il y avait étonnamment beaucoup de shinobi qui avait fréquenté le bar du Canari Noir, et non pas du Kunai Rouillé comme avait dit Ayame, le soir du 4 décembre. Les deux civiles avaient dû organiser une véritable chasse à l’Homme. Elles cherchaient des noms puis devaient vérifier qui ils étaient. Et pour l’instant elles pédalaient dans la semoule.

Des cheveux châtain foncé, des yeux noirs en forme d’amande, une peau pâle, la musculature d’un dieu… c’était finalement bien peu pour retrouver quelqu’un. Sans la pochette d’armes que Ayame avait trouvé sous son lit le lendemain, elle n’aurait même pas été certaine qu’il était bien un shinobi.

« Tu te souviens d’un autre détail ? »

« Rien ! Rien du tout, ça fait des plombes que j’essaye de me souvenir… »

« Un grain de beauté quelque part, une marque de naissance, un tatouage ? »

« Nan ! » s’exclama Ayame en levant les bras au ciel. « Attends ! Si ! Il avait une marque rouge sur l’épaule, une sorte de goutte avec deux tortillons qui s’entremêlaient. »

La jeune prof attrapa un papier et traca d’un geste sec et précis un dessin familier.

« Oui, c’est ça ! »

Mariko siffla, impressionnée.

« Hé bien, ma cocotte, tu t’es tapée un ANBU ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Un gloussement s’échappa de la gorge de Mariko. Ayame lui lança un regard noir. Comment allait-elle pouvoir chopper un ANBU ? Ce n’était pas comme si ils courraient les rues !

* * *

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours que Sakura avait commencé son travail comme genin-volant. Elle enchaînait les missions. Deux par jours, six jours par semaines. Cela lui faisait une source de revenu stable et assez élevée. (Les missions de rang D étaient toujours aussi mal payées, mais sans junin qui se taillait la part du lion sans rien glander, c’était plus que d’habitude.)

Depuis qu’elle avait commencé, Sakura n’avait croisé que trois de ses collègues, Kosuke et deux genins de 17 ans. Cela lui allait bien. Elle n’avait pas envie de voir de gens.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, ce mardi matin après avoir bravé le vent glacial et la neige, Sakura songea que sa chance avait tourné. La salle était beaucoup plus pleine que d’habitude. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ses camarades du corps genin.

Une grosse dizaine de personnes étaient présentes. Mis à part Kosuke, tous les autres étaient adolescents. Sakura balaya la foule du regard. Sans surprise il n’y avait aucun enfant issu de Clan. Les genins-volants étaient toujours des shinobis de première génération, des gosses qui avaient réussi le test de l’Académie mais que leurs junin-sensei avaient rejeté. Sakura savait que l’équipe 7 n’avait existé que grâce à la présence de Sasuke. Sans le dernier Uchiwa, Kakashi ne se serait jamais emmerdé avec trois genins, il aurait directement renvoyé Sakura à l’Académie ou chez les genins-volants.

L’adolescente aux cheveux roses prit son courage à deux mains et se glissa dans la salle 219. Elle traversa la pièce et se planta devant le panneau d’affichage. Elle regardait les différentes missions proposées, ignorant autant que possible les discussions animées autour d’elle.

Elle sursauta avec violence lorsque quelqu’un lui posa la main sur l’épaule.

C'était un garçon à lunettes portant une veste bleue, avec une chemise blanche en dessous et un pantalon noir. Ses longs cheveux bruns était maintenu en arrière par un bandeau frontal à lanière verte. Sakura le reconnu. C’était Unagi Ishida, un des garçons de la classe d’Iruka-sensei à l’Académie.

« Sakura Haruno ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » s’exclama Hibashi en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ca va bien, » répondit-elle après un petit temps de flottement. « Je bosse ici. »

« Ah bon ? Je pensais que ton équipe avait réussi le test des junin en mars l’an dernier… Bizarre, depuis septembre je ne t’ai jamais vu... »

Hibashi se frotta le menton d’un air songeur.

« C’est compliqué. Mon équipe s’est brisée après octobre… J’ai commencé ici il y a deux semaines. »

Unagi Ishida hocha la tête avant de la traîner jusqu’à un des canapés où ils s’assirent pour discuter et ‘rattraper le temps perdu’.

Le garçon n’avait pas été un ami proche de Sakura à l’Académie, mais c’était une tête connue et elle s’autorisa à profiter de l’instant avec une tasse de thé fumante. Vu le temps épouvantable dehors, elle n’allait pas faire de mission de la journée, alors elle avait du temps à perdre.

Unagi était trop heureux de parler et Sakura le laissa raconter son histoire, lâchant quelques « ah », « oh », « hummm » au bon moment. Elle apprit ainsi que Unagi avait été placé dans l’équipe 2 en mars dernier mais que leur junin-sensei ne les avait pas fait passer. Unagi et son équipier masculin étaient retournés à l’Académie mais que Kasumi Kogure avait décidé de quitter complètement le programme shinobi et était devenue depuis apprentie couturière.

Ils avaient été nombreux à retourner à l’Académie. Ils avaient été beaucoup moins nombreux à retenter leurs chances en septembre. La session d’automne avait lieu en cours d’année scolaire et très peu d’élèves se présentaient.

Les étudiants qui avaient été renvoyés à l’Académie par leur junin-sensei n’avaient qu’une seule et unique deuxième chance. Unagi l’avait saisi avec une poignée d’autre. Il avait fini cette fois dans l’équipe 14. Et leur junin sensei les avait à nouveau recalés. Cependant il avait dit qu’ils n’étaient ‘pas trop mauvais’ et qu’ils pouvaient devenir genins-volants.

Tous les membres de l’équipe 14 avaient signé.

« C’est un piège à con. Tu as eu de la chance d’être avec l’Uchiwa. Sans un gosse de Clan, aucun enfant de civil ne peut espérer avoir un junin-sensei. »

Sakura grimaça. Unagi avait raison. Les shinobis de première génération n’avaient quasiment jamais de junin-sensei. En fait le pourcentage de shinobis de première génération, à savoir n’appartenant à aucun clan et ayant deux parents civils ne devait pas dépasser 2 ou 3 %, en comptant les genins-volant.

« Ami et Hibashi sont partis en mission pour une semaine avec un duo de chunin. Ils devraient rentrer bientôt. Cela leur fera plaisir de te voir. »

Sakura cacha sa réaction comme elle pu derrière sa tasse. Elle doutait que Ami ou Hibashi soient heureux de la voir. Après tout, elle n’avait quasiment jamais parlé au garçon et sa relation avec Ami était… épineuse.

Hibachi  Mizuno  était un  garçon aux cheveux  châtain clair qui avait toujours un bonnet visé sur le crane. Il avait des paupières tombantes, ce qui lui donnait l’air à moitié endormi  quelle que soit la situation. Il avait passé son temps à se moquer de Naruto à l’Académie, riant de ses échecs. Sakura avait trouvé à l’époque que c’était méchant de faire  ça. Maintenant  quand elle  repensait à la  façon dont elle avait traité son équipier blond, elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucun jugement à  émettre.

(La honte la réveillait régulièrement la nuit et Ebisu l’avait plusieurs fois récupérée en larmes lorsque les souvenirs se faisaient trop lourds.)

Ami Rokushô était le cauchemar de Sakura durant les premières années de l’Académie. Elle et ses deux amies, Kasumi Kogure et Fuki, avaient martyrisé Sakura, se moquant d’elle et de son grand front. Les railleries n’avaient cessé que lorsque Ino était intervenue.

Sakura n’avait plus parlé à la fillette aux cheveux violets depuis quasiment un an et cela ne lui manquait absolument pas.

« Bon, et sinon, tu as appris quoi comme techniques sympa avec ton junin-sensei ? »

Le sourire de Unagi était contagieux et Sakura sentit ses lèvres s’étirer pour lui répondre. Elle lui expliqua le peu qu’elle avait appris et lui raconta ses rares missions sympathiques, c’est-à-dire celle au Pays de la Neige et celle au Pays des Vagues.

Unagi était comme un dingue et son excitation réchauffa Sakura. En fait, même avec son équipe bancale Sakura avait eu de la chance.

(Ses séances avec la psy durant sa cure lui avait permis de faire le point sur beaucoup de chose, dont son équipe. L’équipe 7 était instable depuis le départ. Kakashi était dépressif et les détestait, Sasuke détestait tout le monde et ne vivait que pour devenir plus puissant et venger son Clan, Naruto aurait pu être le cœur de leur équipe si et seulement si les autres l’avaient accepté… et Sakura… Sakura avait été aveugle, stupide, égoïste et surtout complètement stupide. Au lieu de passer son temps à se pavaner pour Sasuke tout en lui bavant dessus, elle aurait dû… Elle aurait dû faire beaucoup de chose de façon différente.)

Sous la direction de Kakashi, elle avait appris et maîtrisé la marche sur les arbres et la marche sur l’eau, elle avait amélioré son taijutsu et ses capacités de tirs. Elle savait comment faire du feu avec du bois humide, comment chasser, comment reconnaître les plantes comestibles de celles qui ne l’étaient pas… C’était pas grand-chose, mais c’était quand même mieux que la majorité des genins-volants.

« Kosuke-san nous a expliqué comment adhérer aux murs, mais je galère encore, » soupira Unagi.

« Si tu veux quand le temps sera meilleur, je pourrai t’aider avec ça. »

La proposition sortit avant que Sakura n’ait eu le temps de réfléchir, mais en voyant le visage heureux de son camarade, elle sut que c’était une bonne chose.

* * *

Tatsuki Yuhi était une femme douce, gentille. Elle était menue avec un visage souriant. Avec ses cheveux veinés d’argent et ses pattes d’oies aux coins des yeux, elle renvoyait l’image d’une gentille petite grand-mère qui préparait des gâteaux tous les week-ends pour ses petits-enfants.

Nombreuses étaient les personnes sachant que Tatsuki avait travaillé dans les rangs. Moins nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient qu’elle avait été de classe A et qu’elle avait travaillé pour les renseignements. Encore moins nombreux étaient ceux sachant qu’elle avait été la Capitaine des Traqueurs pendant une vingtaine d’années et ceux sachant qu’elle avait été la Dirigeante des Renseignements pendant aussi longtemps se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main.

Ibiki en faisait partie. Évidemment, c’était cette femme qui l’avait formé à reprendre les rennes du Département le plus dangereux de Konoha.

Le directeur actuel des renseignements frappa à la porte de la petite maisonnette aux volets bleus. Avec les plantes en pots et les gnomes en plâtre peint, Ibiki était juste super mal à l’aise. C’était beaucoup trop… normal !

Tatsuki ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et un visage accueillant. Cependant en une fraction de seconde, le temps qu’elle comprenne qui était à sa porte, ses yeux se durcirent et la mamie-gateau céda la place à la terrible Yoru no Ikari.

« Tatsuki-sensei. »

« Ibiki. Quelle surprise de te voir ici. »

« Je suis là pour le travail. »

« Évidemment, sinon tu ne serais pas venu me voir, » déclara Tatsuki en levant les yeux au ciel. « Entre. »

Ibiki entra dans la petite maisonnette bien proprette et suivit la femme à la chevelure veinée d’argent dans le salon. Il sourit en voyant les armes camouflées en bibelots sur les étagères. Renseignements un jour, renseignements toujours.

L’homme s’assit dans le canapé beige et accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendait sa sensei. Il savait pertinemment, après des années à travailler avec cette femme, que Tatsuki n’entrerait dans le vif du sujet que lorsqu’elle le souhaiterait et pas avant.

Tatsuki finit sa tasse de thé et croisa délicatement ses bras, dardant un regard aiguisé sur le Tokubetsu responsable des Renseignements.

« Alors ? »

« Que connais-tu du dossier Danzo Shimura ? »

« Uniquement ce qui a été rendu publique. »

« Tu n’as pas fouillé ? »

« Je suis retirée Ibiki-kun, j’ai passé l’age de courir après des informations. Je m’occupe de mes théiers maintenant, » déclara Tatsuki en balayant l’air de sa main.

« Tu t’emmerdes sensei ! Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu n’as pas envie de savoir ce qui s’est passé avec la Racine, de TOUT savoir ? »

« Ibiki, c’est mal de tenter mes démons. Tu sais très bien à quel point c’est addictif... »

Ibiki adressa un sourire très satisfait à la femme.

« Connard. Vas-y balance tes infos et dit moi ce que tu attends de moi. » déclara Tatsuki.

« Qui te dis que je souhaite avoir quelque chose. »

« Ibiki, ne me prend pas pour une idiote s’il te plaît, la retraite n’a pas endommagé mes facultés. Tu ne serais pas venue me voir si tu n’avais pas besoin de moi. Balance tes infos. »

Ibiki soupira. Évidemment la Yoru no ikari avait vu à travers son jeu. Il sortit l’épais dossier qu’il avait caché dans son manteau.

« Version complète et absolument non censuré de l’ensemble de l’enquête portant sur les agissements de Danzo Shimura. C’est long, ignoble et absolument confidentiel. »

« Comme d’habitude, » commenta Tatsuki en attrapant le dossier.

Ibiki secoua la tête. L’affaire Danzo était pire, bien pire que ce que Ibiki avait pu voir dans sa carrière. L’avantage était que Tatsuki était maligne. Elle allait très vite comprendre ce qu’Ibiki attendait d’elle.

* * *

Assise sur la balustrade du balcon d’Ebisu, Sakura regardait son souffle former de petits nuages de vapeur. La lune, ronde, brillante éclairait la nuit sans nuages d’une pale lueur argentée. C’était beau, c’était paisible.

Sakura avat fini sa cure alternée ce matin même. Elle avait effectué une mission avec Kosuke et les deux chunins qui étaient toujours de garde à la porte principale. Cela avait été court et facile et la paye n’avait pas été mauvaise.

Le soir elle était allée à la réunion hebdomadaire des Dépendants Anonymes. Ils étaient peu nombreux et ils avaient de multiples profils (addiction à l’alcool, aux pilules soldats, aux narcotiques divers.) Ils avaient échangé jusqu’à tard dans la nuit puis Sakura était venue squatter le canapé de son parrain de sobriété. (Ses parents la pensait en mission).

Ebisu, enveloppé dans une polaire épaisse et un bonnet en laine sur le crane sortit sur le balcon et vint s’appuyer à la rambarde aux côtés de Sakura.

« Tu as l’air soucieuse. »

« Mmmm. »

« Allez Saku-chan, raconte à papa Ebisu ce qui ne va pas. »

Sakura sourit aux bêtises de son aîné. C’était étrange comme un shinobi qu’elle ne connaissait que depuis une cinquantaine de jours soit devenu aussi important pour elle aussi vite. La rumeur disait qu’Ebisu était un con orgueilleux avec un balai dans le cul.

Au lieu de cela Sakura avait découvert un homme gentil, attachant, qui prenait soin des siens. Il ne se révélait à ceux qui étaient importants pour lui. (Ses équipiers genins, Sakura et tous les membres du groupe de parole en faisaient partie).

« J’ai discuté avec Ami Rokushô aujourd’hui. »

Ebisu hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait absolument pas Ami, mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Sakura avait juste besoin de parler.

« Ami était avec moi à l’Académie. C’était une brute et j’étais son souffre-douleur préféré. »

Ami n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l’Académie. Du moins sur le plan physique. Son attitude par contre…

« Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi elle s’était acharnée sur moi. Et tu sais ce qu’elle m’a répondu ? ‘Je ne sais pas.’ »

Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie avant de continuer.

«  Elle m’a dit qu’elle n’avait  aucune  explication , aucune justification valable,  que c ’était facile. Tout simplement facile.  Elle était incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. Complètement incapable... »

Sakura essuya d’un geste machinal les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle était tombée sur Ami dans la salle 219. Sakura rentrait de mission, couverte de boue et d’égratignures, Ami était là, en train de se préparer un thé. Sakura l’esquivait depuis que Unagi lui avait appris que Ami était ici. Mais là elle en avait marre. Alors elle avait confronté l’autre fille.

« Elle n’avait aucune  raison. Tout comme j’avais aucune raison de m’en prendre à Naruto. C’était facile. Tout simplement facile... »

Sakura avait pu s’expliquer avec Ami. Cela avait été douloureux pour toutes les deux. Cela avait aussi été incroyablement libérateur aussi. Elles avaient tiré un trait sur le passé. Du moins Sakura avait tiré un trait sur le passé.

«  Sakura. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. »

Sakura crispa les  mâchoires. Ses larmes coulaient librement désormais.  C’était de sa faute. C’était de sa faute si Naruto était parti. Elle n’était  peut-être pas la seule en cause, mais c’était quand même de sa faute.

«  Je ne pourrais jamais m’excuser… »

Ebisu la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui avait parlé de la catastrophe qu’avait été l’équipe 7. Elle lui avait parlé de ses regrets et de ses remords. Elle lui avait parlé de ses parents et de ses terreurs nocturnes, elle lui avait parlé de tout ce qui hantait son âme.

Il écoutait.

Toujours.

* * *

« Kaa-san ? »

« Oui, Renai-chan ?, » demanda Tatsuki en se tournant vers sa fille.

Kurenai se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte du salon et regardait incrédule le canapé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient remontés sur le haut de son crane en un chignon lâche et elle portait encore sa veste de protection crottée de boue et de sang. Elle rentrait à peine de mission.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a deux gamins qui dorment dans le canapé ? »

« Oh, ça ! C’est juste Shin et Sai. Je suis devenue leur tutrice hier. »

« QUOI ?, » glapi Kurenai avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine, « T’as adopté deux gosses ?! »

« Kurenai, je m’ennuie ici. Mes théiers ne peuvent pas m’occuper toute la journée. »

« Fallait prendre un chien, si tu t’ennuyais ! Pas deux gosses ! »

« Si tu m’avais donné des petits enf… »

« KAA-SAN ! »

Tatsuki adressa un sourire plein de dents à sa fille. Kurenai avait pris une belle couleur rouge.

« Ils sont des survivants de la Racine, » reprit l’aînée des Yuhi très sérieusement, « Des orphelins qui n’ont personne pour les aider à reprendre une vie normale. Ou aussi normale que peut être la vie dans un village de tueurs. »

La compréhension se peignit sur le visage de Kurenai. Elle était une junin. Elle avait eu accès au dossier sur Danzo. Même si ce n’était que la version censurée, elle pouvait imaginer ce qu’il en était en réalité.

« Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi toi ? »

« Ils ne viennent pas d’un Clan. Les Renseignements avaient besoin de tuteurs pour eux, des tuteurs en qui Ibiki a confiance. »

« Ibiki ne fait confiance à personne, » grommela Kurenai. « Ton ancien boulot continue de te poursuivre. Mais pourquoi prendre deux pupilles ? Ils sont âgés, ils ont été endoctrinés pendant longtemps, tu vas galérer, un seul aurait été… suffisant. »

« C’était un pack combo. Shin et Sai, pas Shin ou Sai. Ils ont 17 et 14 ans, c’est tout. C’est peut-être ‘vieux’ pour survivre à Danzo, mais l’endoctrinement n’a jamais très bien pris chez Shin et il a tenté de protéger Sai autant que possible durant des années. »

Parmi tous les survivants de la Racine, Shin avait été celui qui avait le mieux réagit au déconditionnement et le plus rapidement. Il ne serait jamais normal. Les sévices étaient trop profonds pour cela, mais il pourrait, avec le temps et un bon encadrement, paraître aussi normal que… l’un des Sannins par exemple.

Tout les shinobis savaient qu’ils étaient barges (Tsunade-sama comprise), mais ils pouvaient fonctionner en société sans créer de problème et sans parvenait à cacher leurs folies aux civils sans problèmes.

« Amateratsu-sama, tu es sérieuse… tu as VRAIMENT adopté deux gosses… Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

« Effectivement, j’aurais pu. »

Kurenai soupira. Tatsuki sourit.

Elle comprenait que sa fille râle. Tatsuki aurait dû la prévenir. Mais tout était allé si vite. Ibiki était venu la voir trois jours auparavant avec son dossier confidentiel. Elle en avait fini la lecture des heures plus tard avec la tête comme une pastèque et une sacrée envie de meurtre. (Danzo avait de la chance de déjà être mort)

Elle avait longuement parlé avec Ibiki autour d’un délicieux repas maison. Elle avait fait la rencontre de Shin et Sai le lendemain en début de matinée. Après de longues réunions avec les deux adolescents, leur psy, Inoichi, Tsunade et Ibiki, elle était devenue la tutrice des deux gosses.

Tout était allé extrêmement vite.

Si Kurenai n’avait pas été en mission, évidement Tatsuki lui en aurait parlé.

« Depuis quand sont-ils là ? »

« Hier. »

A peine les papiers avaient été signés que Shin et Sai débarquaient chez elle avec leur maigre paquetage dans les bras. Apparemment le T&I était un poil surbooké depuis quelques mois et Ibiki était content d’envoyer les ANBU-Ne ailleurs.

Le problème était que Tatsuki ne s’était pas préparée à accueillir deux adolescents du jour au lendemain et sa demeure n’était pas plus prête qu’elle, notamment au niveau du couchage. Pour l’instant les deux enfants partageaient la chambre d’amis.

« Tu as besoin d’aide pour réaménager ma chambre ? »

Cela faisait plus d’une dizaine d’années que Kurenai avait quitté le nid familial. Elle avait emporté avec elle la majorité de ses affaires. Cependant il y avait encore dans la pièce les vieux posters de stars et diverses affaires de Kurenai, vestige de sa période adolescente.

« Volontiers. Sai, lève tes fesses de ce canapé et viens saluer ma fille, Kurenai. »

L’adolescent le plus jeune, celui à la peau si pâle qu’elle semblait translucide et aux cheveux d’encre s’extirpa des bras de son frère et quitta le canapé.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Kurenai-san. Je me nomme Sai, » annonça le jeune homme.

Il s’inclina profondément devant Kurenai avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Tatsuki. Elle lui sourit en lui faisant un signe « OK » d’une main. Sai paniquait à l’idée même de devoir interagir avec de nouvelles personnes sans guide, sans repère.

La veille, pendant que Tatsuki faisait des courses pour remplir son frigo (elle connaissait les appétits des adolescents et des jeunes adultes), elle avait aussi acheté un bouquin de psychologie sur les émotions. Ce n’était certainement pas le meilleur, mais Tatsuki n’avait pas eu le temps de trouver mieux.

Sai se l’était accaparé et l’avait déjà lu en entier avec une attention touchante.

Cela rendait sa façon de parler et d’interagir avec les autres un peu étrange, un peu trop formel et robotique, mais au moins il communiquait. Il se détendrait probablement avec le temps.

« Enchantée Sai-kun, » répondit Kurenai avec un sourire.

* * *

Ploc…

Ploc…

Ploc…

Le sang gouttait sur le sol avec une lenteur exaspérante, résonnant avec fracas dans la pièce. Un silence assourdissant était tombé dans la petite salle d’échographie. Mariko avait les poings si serrés que ses ongles avaient traversé la peau de ses paumes. La médecin observait son interne avec une expression d’horreur absolue.

L’homme qui devait être un peu plus âgé que Ayame et Mariko avaient cru faire le malin en faisant une ‘blague’ de mauvais goût sur deux ‘pétasses qui étaient pas capables de baiser des vrais hommes et qui voulaient quand même des gosses’.

« Si cet individu est maintenu en ma présence ne serait-ce qu’une minute de plus, je jure que je lui refais le portrait, » feula Mariko.

Ayame, le visage baigné de larmes attrapa la main de son amie. Elle connaissait Mariko, elle savait que la grande blonde avait grandi dans le Quartier des Lanternes et qu’elle avait appris à tuer bien avant de savoir lire.

« Chat, Aigle, emmenez-le au T&I, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec cet individu. Plus tard, » déclara Shizune-san avec un ton absolument glacial.

Aussitôt deux ANBU sautèrent du plafond, attrapèrent l’homme par les bras avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Ayame fondit en larmes.

C’était de gros sanglots hideux qui lui secouaient tout le corps. Elle pleurait pour une raison idiote et sans fondement. Des crétins qui n’acceptaient pas les différences, même en vivant dans un village shinobi, il y en aurait toujours.

« Poussin ?! Poussin, ne pleure pas, chut, tout va bien, tout va bien. »

Ayame sourit à travers ses larmes devant la panique de son amie. Mariko tentait d’essuyer les larmes de la future maman sans lui étaler du sang sur le visage.

« Abe-san, montrez-moi vos mains ! » ordonna la médic-nin d’un ton ferme.

Penaude Mariko tendit ses mains couvertes de sang à Shizune. La medic les désinfecta et les banda tout en grondant gentiment la grande blonde avant de se tourner vers Ayame.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de cet incident Ichiraku-san. Le commentaire de cet interne était plus que déplacé ! »

Ayame essuya ses yeux d’un revers de manche.

« Ce n’est pas grave. »

« Si ça l’est, mais passons, je m’occuperai de cet insecte après. Ou bien j’enverrai directement Tsunade-sensei. Bref ! Revenons à cette échographie ! »

Tout en tartinant le ventre d’Ayame de gel, Shizune lui expliqua le déroulement de l’échographie et les objectifs de l’examen.

« Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi avoir demandé spécifiquement un médic-nin pour l’échographie ? Un médecin civil aurait été suffisant. »

« Le père est un shinobi. Il est connu dans le cas de grossesses mixtes, si la mère est une civile, il vaut mieux être suivie par un medic-nin, » expliqua Ayame en écrasant la main de Mariko entre les siennes.

« C’est bien mieux effectivement. C’est le père qui vous l’a conseillé ? »

« Non. Expérience familiale, » déclara froidement Mariko, « Mon amie va bien ? »

« Amie ? Je pensais que... »

« Mariko est ma meilleure amie. Je lui ai demandé de l’accompagner, » expliqua Ayame.

Shizune sourit en hochant la tête.

« Oui, tout va bien. Si vous regardez ici, » expliqua la médic en pointant l’écran couvert de taches noires, grises et blanches, « vous verrez votre bébé. Il fait à peu près 12 centimètres de long. Vous voulez entendre son cœur ? »

Ayame hocha la tête et fondit en larme, encore, lorsque les rapides battements s’élevèrent des hauts-parleurs. C’était magnifique.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La majorité civile est placée à 16 ans au Pays du Feu. La majorité shinobie correspond à la promotion genin alors que la personne a été acceptée par un sensei ou dans le corps des genins-volants.  
> Unagi Ishida, Kasumi, Ami et Hibashi, Fuki : Issus de l’anime, une partie des noms de famille sont inventés.  
> Mariko, l’amie de Ayame est un OC  
> Tatsuki, la mère de Kurenai et tutrice/mère adoptive de Sai et Shin est aussi un OC.


	4. Kami-sama, je vais être père !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo panique, Sai doit faire un choix, Kakashi est blasé par son kuhai et déprimé par la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague description de sexe dans la première partie en italique au début du chapitre

* * *

_Des dents joueuses virent mordiller son cou et sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Un gémissement glissa entre ses lèvres, vite capturées par leurs jumelles sombres. Une langue taquine se glissa dans sa bouche alors que l’autre approfondissait le baiser._

_Il glissa ses mains d’albâtres dans la chevelure de soie de l’autre attirant vers lui le corps dur et musclé de son amant. L’homme aux longs cheveux d’ébène roula des hanches et il lâcha un second gémissement._

_Il sentit l’autre sourire contre ses lèvres avant qu’il ne s’écarte. Son regard dériva sur les muscles puissants de son ventre qui mouvaient sous sa peau foncée. Plusieurs cicatrices parcourraient son corps et il fut pris d’une furieuse envie de les découvrir de sa langue._

Kakashi se redressa d’un coup dans son lit, la respiration courte et une certaine partie de son anatomie très réveillée. Il lâcha un grognement en se laissant retomber dans son lit. Il se frotta le visage, très lasse.

Cela faisait quelques jours que son sommeil était hanté par ce rêve. Cela commençait toujours de la même façon et il se réveillait à peu près toujours au même moment. D’un côté, c’était un meilleur rêve que ceux hantant habituellement ses nuits, de l’autre il apprécierait de savoir ce qu’essayait de lui dire son inconscient.

Kakashi n’avait aucune idée de qui était son amant. Il ignorait également si c’était une fantaisie montée de toute pièce ou si c’était un souvenir. Les deux étaient possibles. Kakashi n’avait aucune préférence concernant ses partenaires sexuels et il savait qu’il avait quelques fois abusé de la boisson au point de ne plus se souvenir de sa soirée. Il était possible qu’il ait couché avec quelqu’un sans s’en rappeler. Pas très glorieux, mais possible.

Le Copy-nin jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil. Quatre heures du matin. Il soupira et referma les yeux. Il pouvait encore gratter un peu de sommeil.

* * *

Tenzo rentrait chez lui d’un pas traînant. Il revenait d’une mission qui ne s’était vraiment pas bien passée. Il avait dû faire un séjour à la clinique des ANBUS. Sa médecin venait de le relâcher avec une paire de béquilles et un sac de médicaments avec ordre de rentrer chez lui et de se REPOSER !

Tenzo ne comptait pas lui désobéir. Il était épuisé. Depuis l’attaque de Konoha il y avait un peu plus de quatre mois les missions s’enchaînaient. Ils étaient tous sur les rotules et commettaient des erreurs. Il était le sixième ANBU à se blesser sérieusement en deux semaines. Il fallait vraiment que l’Hokage lève le pied, sinon ils allaient tous y rester.

« Ey ! Shinobi-san ! Ey ! »

Tenzo s’arrêta, surprit. À cette heure de la nuit, il ne s’attendait pas à croiser quelqu’un et encore moins qu’on l’interpelle. Il se retourna doucement en équilibre précaire sur ses béquilles. Une jeune femme le rejoignit d’un pas vif, sa respiration formant des petits nuages de vapeur dans l’air froid de cette nuit hivernale.

Elle portait un épais manteau sur une robe blanche et un tablier bleu. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus en arrière par un bandana argenté. Elle avait de grands yeux marron remplis d’innocence et un visage fin qui était fait pour sourire. Elle était belle. Et étrangement familière.

« Ah ! Il me semblait bien que c’était vous ! Ça fait quasiment trois mois que je vous cherche. Vous n’êtes pas facile à trouver ! »

Tenzo fronça les sourcils.

« Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu’un d’autre, » déclara-t-il d’une voix hésitante.

L’ANBU était certain de ne pas la connaître. Il ne connaissait personne de toute façon. Métier de merde qui l’empêchait de sociabiliser.

En voyant l’inconnue croiser les bras en haussant un sourcil, Tenzo comprit qu’il avait dit une bêtise.

« Mon métier fait que je suis très souvent en mission. C’est très improbable que je vous ai déjà croisée. Vous devez vraiment me confondre avec un autre shinobi. »

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté, l’observant comme elle observerait une bête curieuse.

« Le bar du Canari Noir, le soir du 4 décembre. »

Tenzo fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Le soir du… Oh MERDE.

Le 4 décembre était le jour béni où Danzo avait été décapité sur ordre de Tsunade. Le soir où Tenzo avait bu comme il n’avait jamais bu dans sa vie. Il avait noyé sa colère, sa haine, sa frustration dans le saké.

Toute sa vie il avait haï Orochimaru à cause de ce que le Sannin leur avait fait subir à lui et à cinquante-neuf autres enfants. Ils étaient tous morts sauf lui. Il avait vécu avec cette haine et cette colère… Sauf que le Sannin, même s’il avait été la main les torturant, il n’était pas la tête planifiant toutes ces choses. Tenzo avait haï la mauvaise personne.

Et à peine après avoir découvert le véritable coupable, Tsunade avait fait décapiter Danzo. Cela avait été grandiose. Et terriblement frustrant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire souffrir le vieil homme. Il serait obligé de se contenter de voir sa tête rouler dans la poussière, les yeux exorbités et cireux.

Du coup après avoir vu les  Traqueurs faire disparaître le corps de l’homme a l’origine de ses malheurs, Tenzo s’était  traîné dans un bar. Plusieurs de ses camarades de l’ANBU étaient passés le voir, partageant une coupe avec lui avant de repartir. Kakashi-sempai était celui qui était resté le plus longtemps.

Mais le junin-sensei avait fini par rentrer. Il avait une mission tôt le lendemain et devait avoir un minimum de repos avant de partir. Du coup Tenzo était resté tout seul dans un bar bondé à boire bouteilles après bouteilles.

_ « Hey ! J’peux me poser ici ? » _

_ Tenzo leva les yeux vers l’origine de la voix aiguë. C’était une jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux brun habillée d’un kimono rose avec des magnolias blancs. Elle avait un grand sourire et les joues rosées. Dans sa main elle tenait une bouteille de saké et une coupelle dans l’autre. _

_ « Oui, c’est libre. » _

_ « Super ! » _

_ Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Tenzo avec un gloussement. _

_ « Je suis complètement bourrée… » _

_ « J’aimerai l’être, » marmonna Tenzo. _

_ L’inconnue tourna son regard vers lui avant de pousser vers lui sa bouteille. _

_ « Tiens ! Je crois que j’ai déjà suffisamment célébré ma soirée de libre. Mon père est en voyage au Pays du Bois, le restaurant est fermé… Je voulais fêter ça ! Et toi, tu bois à quoi ? » _

_ « La fin de ma haine. » _

_ « Cool… Santé ! » _

Avec le Mokuton dans ses veines, il était très compliqué à Tenzo de réussir à se saouler. Ce soir-là il avait tellement bu qu’il s’était réveillé le lendemain dans un lit inconnu, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, sans aucuns souvenirs de sa soirée. Ses vêtements et ceux d’une femme étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. En entendant le bruit d’une douche plus loin dans le logement, il avait pris peur et avait décidé de fuir avant de devoir avoir une conversation gênante.

Avec ses missions, cette histoire lui était complètement sortie de la tête.

« On a couché ensemble… » murmura-t-il à voix basse.

L’inconnue opina du chef avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oui ! Et je suis enceinte ! »

« QUOI ! »

« Ho ! Pas la peine de crier shinobi-san ! Je ne vais pas vous piéger dans un mariage ou une autre bêtise de ce genre. Si je vous cherchais ces dernières semaines c’était pour vous informer. Je suis enceinte et je compte bien garder l’enfant. Je me doute que vous ne voudrez pas vous investir plus, mais je me devais de vous prévenir de son existence. Ceci étant fait, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée shinobi-san. »

Lorsque Tenzo se remit du choc, la femme avait disparu depuis longtemps. Tenzo ramassa son sac de médicament qu’il avait lâché sous le choc d’un geste automatique avant de reprendre la route vers chez lui.

* * *

Lorsqu’il ouvrit sa porte Kakashi avait l’impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine. Il avait du sang sur les cheveux et sous les ongles, il puait la mort et la sueur et n’avait qu’une envie, prendre une douche brûlante avant de ramper sous sa couette pour dormir jusqu’à la fin des temps. Mais en voyant le visage paniqué de son kouhai Kakashi comprit qu’il allait devoir décaler ses plans.

Il fit signe à son ami et ancien subordonné d’entrer. Tenzo clopina jusqu’au canapé sur ses béquilles et s’y laissa tomber. D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne Kakashi avait toujours vu l’autre ANBU prudent et prévoyant, dégageant une impression générale de calme et de sang-froid.

« Tenzo ? Demanda Kakashi en le rejoignant après avoir fermé sa porte d’entrée. »

« J’ai fait une connerie Sempai, » gémit le brun en levant des yeux horrifiés sur l’argenté.

« Personne n’est parfait Tenzo, » tenta de le rassurer Kakashi, « Moi aussi j’en aie fait des erreurs en mission. On s’en remet et on continue d’avancer, tu devrais le savoir depuis le te… »

« J’ai mis une fille enceinte, » coupa Tenzo d’une voix glaciale en jetant un regard noir à son sempai.

Kakashi se sentit brusquement très con.

« Ah… »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. Il n’avait jamais imaginé que ce genre de situation arrive. Les gens ne venaient pas le voir lui dans ce genre de cas ! Et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire… D’autant plus qu’il ne comptait pas personnellement avoir des enfants un jour.

« Bordel… J’ai mis une fille enceinte… Et elle veut le garder… Je peux pas l’en empêcher… J’ai pas le droit… Par tous les Kamis… Je vais avoir un enfant… »

Kakashi tapota maladroitement l’épaule de Tenzo qui radotait comme un disque rayé sur le fait que dans un temps bien trop court une nouvelle vie ayant la moitié de son patrimoine génétique foireux verrait le jour.

« TENZO ! »

Le cri de Kakashi sorti l’ANBU de sa panique.

« Écoute-moi bien. Je n’ai jamais été dans ta situation et je croise les doigts pour ne jamais y être… Mais le fait est qu’un enfant de ton sang va naître. Tu dois te poser 3 questions. Premièrement est-ce que tu veux faire partie de la vie de l’enfant ? Deuxièmement comment souhaites-tu le faire ? Comme un père, un mentor, un oncle sympa, un parrain, un bienfaiteur invisible ? Troisièmement, quelles relations souhaites-tu avoir avec la mère ? Réfléchis-y. Moi je vais prendre une douche. »

Lorsqu’il ressortit de sa douche une demi-heure après Kakashi ne fut pas surpris de voir que Tenzo était parti lui laissant une tasse de thé fumante en guise d’excuses et de remerciement.

* * *

Le rayonnage était rempli de pots de toutes les couleurs avec une déclinaison gigantesque de teintes. C’est joli.

« Alors, tu as fait ton choix Sai-kun ? »

Sai se retourna vers Tatsuki-san et lui sourit. Ses yeux se plissèrent moins que d’habitude. Sai en conclut que son sourire devait être moins moche que d’habitude. Il avait beaucoup de mal à afficher ses émotions et aussi bien Shin que Tatsuki-san lui avaient dit que son sourire semblait terriblement faux. Il faisait des efforts pourtant !

« J’hésite entre ces deux teintes de bleu. »

« Prends les deux. Je suis certaine qu’avec ton talent tu vas en faire quelques choses de magnifique. »

Sai hocha la tête et plaça les deux pots de peinture dans son panier.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours que Tatsuki-san avait pris les deux frères comme pupilles et les avaient ramenés chez elle. Shin et Sai avaient commencé par partager une chambre. C’était la chambre d’amis qui n’était plus utilisée depuis des années. Shin et Sai avaient joué à Chi-Fou-Mi pour savoir qui aurait le lit. Sai avait fini sur le futon.

Bien que cela ne dérange si Sai, ni Shin (cette chambre était plus grande et plus confortable que leurs cellules à la Racine ou au T&I), Tatsuki-san tenait à ce qu’ils aient chacun leur chambre. Du coup Kurenai-san, la fille de Tatsuki-san, était revenue de mission, les deux femmes Yuhi aidées par les deux adolescents avaient entièrement vidé l’ancienne chambre d’enfant.

La pièce aux murs roses et au parquet fatigué était devenu la chambre de Sai tandis que Shin gardait la pièce qu’ils partageaient jusqu’à présent.

Tatsuki avait décidé que les deux garçons méritaient d’avoir leur propre tanière bien à eux et que donc ils devaient redécorer suivant leurs goûts. Elle les avait amenés dans une boutique remplie de bric-à-brac. Shin s’était immédiatement engouffré dans le labyrinthe chaotique, ses yeux pétillants de joie. Tatsuki leur avait donné un budget quasiment illimité (suivant l’impression de Sai. La notion d’argent et de possession était encore quelque chose de flou pour l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs).

Sai avait erré un peu dans les rayons. Il avait trouvé une impressionnante collection de pinceaux et en avait pris quelques-uns, ainsi que deux toiles vierges. Une jolie boite avait également accroché son regard ainsi qu’un cache-pot noir et blanc. Il avait fini dans le rayon des peintures murales.

« Normalement le parqueteur aura fini de réparer les planchers de tout l’étage en fin de semaine. On pourra commencer à peindre juste après ! » s’exclama Tatsuki en adressant un sourire complice à Sai.

« Pourrais-je acheter une plante verte après cela Tatsuki-san ? » demanda Sai.

« Évidemment ! On ira à la boutique Yamanaka. Ils ont toujours des plantes en bonne santé et ils pourront te conseiller dans ton choix ! »

* * *

_« Quoi… Moi ? Eh bien je m’appelle Kakashi Hatake, ce que j’aime et ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas. Des rêves pour l’avenir, bof… je n’en ai pas beaucoup. Quant à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés. »_

_Les trois genins le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. La fillette aux cheveux roses (Sakura Haruno, fille de civile, élevée dans une famille stable, excellents scores théoriques à l’Académie) grommela à voix basse. Elle parlait à ses équipiers, mais il l’entendit sans aucun problème._

_« Allez ! À votre tour maintenant ! On commence par la droite. »_

_Il pointa du doigt un mini-clone de Minato-sensei. Le gosse avait les joues et le sourire gigantesque de Kushina mais tout le reste, la chevelure dorée en pétard, les yeux trop grands, trop bleus qui semblaient voir les tréfonds de votre âme, la peau dorée… tout le reste était Minato Namikaze._

_Le gosse était obsédé par les ramens, ce qui était peu étonnant vu sa parenté. Il souhaitait aussi devenir Hokage. Il était le digne héritier de ses parents. Après tout, si Minato-sensei était devenu Yondaime, le poste d’Hokage avait très longtemps été le rêve de Kushina-san._

_« Mon passe-temps favori c’est de faire des farces. »_

_Il sourit derrière son masque. Kuchina avait également aimé faire des farces. Elle n’avait jamais peint la montagne des Hokages, mais il se souvenait d’une fois où l’Uzumaki avait piégé la salle de repos des junins de façon magistrale._

_« Au suivant ! »_

_Le petit corbeau aux yeux furieux était plongé dans un tourbillon de désespoir et de haine. Il connaissait très bien ce sentiment et il savait également que l’enfant finirait par s’auto-détruire, comme lui s’était auto-détruit bien des années auparavant._

_Sasuke Uchiwa, cousin éloigné d’Obito, voulait absolument venger son Clan en tuant son frère, Belette, Itachi, un autre échec de Kakashi..._

_La rosette regarda Sasuke avec des cœurs dans les yeux, apparemment persuadé qu’il était fantastique tandis que Naruto semblait inquiet se demandant si son équipier voulait le tuer lui. Kakashi ricana nerveusement intérieurement. Ils étaient si jeunes, si stupides, si innocents._

_« Bien et pour finir, à la demoiselle. »_

_« Je m’appelle Sakura Haruno. Ce que j’aime… Enfin… Celui que j’aime c’est… Hmm… Je ne sais pas si je peux dire mes rêves pour l’avenir… il est un peu tôt… Mes loisirs sont… KYAAAA !!! En tout cas… je déteste Naruto. »_

_Il secoua la tête, désespéré. À cet age-là les filles étaient plus intéressées par le grand amour que par le ninjutsu. (Aucune des kunoichie qu’il connaissait ne devaient jamais apprendre qu’il avait pensé cela ou alors elles le tueraient…)_

Kakashi se réveilla avec les joues baignées de larmes. Il les laissa couler librement. Il était seul loin de Konoha, quelque part au Pays des Sources Chaudes en mission pour assassiner quelqu’un. Peut-être un sale type, peut-être un type bien… Kakashi s’en foutait.

Il balaya ses joues d’un revers de main. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il avait vu ses étudiants si innocents, si libres… certes Naruto et Sasuke portaient déjà leurs fardeaux, mais ils étaient encore… vivants.

Naruto était mort. Sasuke était fou. Sakura… (Kakashi avait abandonné Sakura.)

Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il voulait juste oublier de penser, oublier de rêver… Il était si fatigué…

* * *

Ayame sifflotait en essuyant le comptoir. La vague de midi était passée et ils avaient encore du temps avant que les clients du soir arrivent. La jeune serveuse était contente. Il faisait beau et l’air commençait à se réchauffer après ce foutu hiver glacial.

Elle jeta son torchon sur son épaule et posa sa main sur son ventre. A presque quatre mois de grossesse, elle commençait à prendre du volume. Elle tourna les talons pour repasser derrière le comptoir et hurla.

L’homme qui se tenait juste derrière elle évita de justesse son poing avant de se jeter au sol. Un large hachoir fendit l’air à l’endroit exact où la tête de l’homme se tenait une fraction de seconde auparavant avant de se planter dans l’une des poutres en bois de la boutique.

« Attendez ! »

Ayame glapit lorsque l’homme lui attrapa le poignet. Elle jeta sa main en avant. L’air résonna du claquement sec de sa main sur la joue de l’inconnu. Son regard paniqué tomba dans de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Merde… Tou-san STOP ! »

Ayame arrêta le bras de son père juste avant que la lourde louche en étain frappe le crane de son shinobi.

« Ayame ? » gronda sourdement Teuchi.

« Je crois que je dois avoir une discussion avec cet homme. En privé, » déclara fermement la serveuse en voyant que son père ouvrait la bouche, certainement pour protester.

Elle attrapa le poignet de l’homme et le tira à sa suite dans l’arrière-cuisine. Elle ouvrit la petite porte qui donnait dans la ruelle et sortit de la boutique de ramen. Sans lâcher le shinobi (qui pouvait se libérer sans effort s’il le voulait), Ayame rejoignit les berges de la rivière.

Ils étaient désormais dans un bout d’espace encore sauvage. Seuls les gosses venaient ici pour jouer dans les arbres, mais ils étaient en cours, les deux adultes auraient la paix.

Ayame relâcha l’homme et l’observa. Il la dépassait de presque une tête et avait des épaules larges et bien dessinées, visibles même sous son pull. Son protecteur frontal de style happuri encadrait son visage de façon très similaire à celui du Nidaime Hokage. Ses courts cheveux châtain foncé rebiquaient sur son crane formant une forêt d’épis. Ayame avait terriblement envie de passer sa main dedans.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée parasite et poursuivit son observation. Le shinobi était vêtu d’un pantalon noir et d’un pull bleu foncé dont le col montait jusqu’à son menton. Étonnamment il ne portait pas la veste protectrice des chunins et junins… Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était ANBU.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l’heure, » déclara Ayame.

« Non, c’est de ma faute, je n’aurais pas du… je n’ai pas… C’est… Attendez, vous ne devriez pas rester debout ! »

Ayame sursauta lorsque l’homme cessa de bafouiller pour quasiment crier. Elle le regarda agiter les mains et jura lorsqu’un foutu banc en bois poussa du sol.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, » annonça l’homme en évitant le regard de la serveuse, les joues roses.

Ayame s’assit doucement après avoir vérifié, aussi discrètement que possible, que le banc était bien réel.

Un silence pesant et gêné s’installa. Qu’est-ce que vous pouviez dire à l’homme qui était le père de votre futur enfant sachant que vous ne connaissiez absolument rien sur lui, pas même son putain de nom ?!

« Ayame Ichiraku, » finit par dire la serveuse en tendant sa main au shinobi.

Il l’attrapa et la serra.

« Tenzo. Pas de nom de famille. Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche Ichiraku-san. »

« Vous m’avez trouvée. Et appelez-moi juste Ayame. »

Tenzo hocha la tête. Il frotta ses mains l’une dans l’autre et se mordit la lèvre, juste un instant.

C’était un geste étrange, normalement les shinobis étaient bien plus stoïques que cela… Après, si cela faisait longtemps qu’il était ANBU, il avait pu développer un mécanisme compensatoire… Un geste simple, complètement invisible sous un masque, qui l’aidait à garder le contrôle…

Ayame détourna le regard.

« Ayame-san, acceptez-vous que je fasse partie de la vie de votre enfant ? » demanda brusquement Tenzo.

La serveuse écarquilla les yeux, déstabilisée. Elle ne s’attendait vraiment pas à cette demande.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais que je n’ai aucun droit de faire des demandes, mais je souhaiterais, avec votre accord, faire partie de la vie de votre enfant. J’accepterai n’importe quel rôle que vous me donnerez. »

« Y comprit celui de père ? »

La respiration de Tenzo se bloqua dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s’agrandirent légèrement.

« Il faut être deux pour créer un enfant… Soyons deux également pour l’élever. »

* * *

Shin toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère et attendit que Sai lui dise d’entrer. C’était un petit plaisir dont il ne se lassait pas. Pouvoir avoir son espace à lui (ou à Sai) où personne ne pouvait entrer sans sa permission était très agréable. Il savait que Sai appréciait autant que lui.

Sans surprise Sai était installé sur son tabouret face à son chevalet. Il peignait tous les jours, cela lui permettait de calmer ses angoisses. (Shin faisait du Tai-chi et du tricot pour la même raison. Cela lui permettait de se centrer sur l’instant présent).

Shin traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le lit de son frère. C’était l’ancien lit de Kurenai-san dont le vieux matelas avec été changé et les boiseries revernies. Le bureau de Sai était quasiment vide excepté une trousse et une jolie plante aux larges feuilles dans un cache-pot noir et blanc. Une bibliothèque au trois-quart vide était placé entre l’armoire et le bureau.

À vrai dire, le seul meuble plein de la pièce était les étagères où Sai rangeait son matériel de dessin. Il y stockait ses encres et ses peintures, ses pinceaux, truelles et crayons divers. Il avait également quelques toiles vides appuyées contre le mur.

« Alors, tu es prêt ? » demanda Shin.

Sai posa son pinceau et se tourna sur son tabouret pour faire face à son frère. Sai avait peu évolué depuis la Racine. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche et ses cheveux aussi sombre. Il avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer ses émotions et peinait à comprendre les liens sociaux. (Shin galérait aussi, mais il le cachait mieux.)

Tatsuki-san était d’une grande aide à ce propos. Shin soupçonnait que leur tutrice avait travaillé au T&I ou en psychiatrie. C’était la seule chose qui permettait d’expliquer qu’elle comprenne aussi bien les tourments de Shin et Sai. Elle était toujours là pour les aider alors même qu’ils ne comprenaient pas qu’ils avaient besoin d’aide ou qu’ils étaient désormais libres de la demander.

« Je l’ignore. Je dois rejoindre ma nouvelle affectation dans cinq jours et je ne me sens apte à échanger avec de nouveaux potentiels équipiers. »

« Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer, » annonça Shin. (Il n’était sur de rien, mais il avait lu que c’était bien de rassurer les gens lorsqu’ils doutaient).

« J’ai… peur. »

Sai avait l’air d’un chaton perdu en avouant cela et cela déstabilisa Shin. Il était si content pour son frère. Sai allait reprendre les missions ! (Shin était un peu jaloux, lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir reprendre)

« Tatsuki-san a préparé des cookies. Je suis sûr qu’on peut aller en prendre un ou deux. » déclara Shin.

Sai hocha la tête et rinça rapidement son pinceau et reboucha ses peintures avant d’emboîter le pas à Shin. Lui ne savait pas comment répondre à l’aveu de son frère, mais leur tutrice saurait. Elle savait toujours comment les rassurer !

* * *

En allant faire ses courses ce matin ou bien était-ce l’après-midi ? Kakashi ne savait plus trop. Ses missions s’enchaînaient trop rapidement pour qu’il garde pied avec la réalité… Bref ! En allant faire ses courses, Kakashi ne s’attendait pas à se faire attaquer par son kuhai. Il avait failli défoncer le crane de Tenzo avec une boite de petits-poids ! (Il était un foutu shinobi, il pouvait tuer avec une serviette en papier alors imaginez son efficacité avec une boite de conserve!)

« Sempai ! »

« Un jour, je jure par tous les kamis, si tu continues de suspendre des ninjas, tu vas te faire tuer ! »

« Pas si je suis plus rapide qu’eux. »

Kakashi donna un coup de pied à Tenzo pour cette remarque. Son kuhai grimaça. Bien fait pour lui.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite à cette heure matinale ? »

« Il est 18h. »

Ah… bah, cela réglait la question. Son horloge biologique était vraiment détraquée. Pas grave.

« Je suis allé voir Ayame. »

« Qui ? »

« La mère de mon enfant. »

« Oh ! Alors, elle est mignonne ? »

« Sempai ! »

« Quoi ? Je demande juste. »

« Oui, elle est mignonne, mais ça on s’en fout ! Elle a dit oui ! Elle a accepté que je sois un père pour son enfant ! Oh Kami-sama je vais être père ! »

Kakashi regarda, blasé, Tenzo se mettre à paniquer. Il lui fourra son sac de course entre les bras et en profita pour déverrouiller sa porte d’entrée et désactiver ses pièges. C’était plus pratique de faire cela en ayant les bras libres.

Le Copy-nin attrapa son kuhai par le col et le tira à l’intérieur avant de récupérer ses courses qu’il posa sur la table. Sans surprise la poussière avait pris ses aises. Gai s’occupait toujours très bien de Mr Ukki, mais il n’était pas foutu de passer le balai… La prochaine fois Kakashi accepterait son défi si cela lui assurait que son rival dépoussière de temps à autre.

« Tenzo, calme-toi. C’est limite effrayant de te voir dans cet état, normalement, tu es toujours calme. »

« Habituellement, je suis préparé, » déclara Tenzo, « Là je n’ai aucune donnée et je ne maîtrise aucun paramètre. »

« Ok, alors leçon numéro 1, les femmes enceintes sont imprévisibles, leçon numéro 2, elles ont toujours raison, leçon numéro 3, lorsqu’elles ont tort, se référer à la leçon numéro 2. »

« D’où tu sais ça ? » demanda le plus jeune en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Kakashi.

Tenzo toussa après s’être pris un nuage de poussière dans la tête. Le copy-nin serra les dents et s’appliqua à ranger ses boites dans ses placards en essayant de ne surtout pas penser à Kushina-chan ou à cette autre femme dont il était incapable de se rappeler le visage ou le nom.

« Un enfant n’est pas une mission contrairement à ce que Danzo disait, » annonça Kakashi en se tournant vers Tenzo. « Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir, tout planifier. C’est impossible. Mais j’ai quelque chose qui pourra t’aider. En attendant que je le retrouve, parle-moi d’Ayame. Qu’est-ce que vous avez décidé ? »

« Elle souhaite que je sois un père pour son gosse. Elle en aura la garde exclusive, évidement, vu notre boulot, je ne voyais pas ça autrement. Mais j’aurais le droit de venir les voir quand je voudrais. »

« Et elle ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle a accepté que je l’aide. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais je vais bien trouver… »

« Ouvre un compte pour le gosse. »

« C’est prévu. Entre mes missions et mon rythme de vie, j’ai un joli pactole de côté. »

Kakashi voulait bien l’imaginer. Tenzo était un foutu ANBU depuis qu’il était gosse, d’abord à la Racine puis sous les ordres du Sandaime. C’était un boulot de chien, mais ça payait extrêmement bien. Tant qu’ils servaient dans les ombres, les ANBU n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre pour s’amuser. Ils profitaient de leur argent durement gagné une fois qu’ils se retiraient. Comme Tenzo servait toujours, son butin ne faisait que grandir.

« Ah ! Il me semblait bien que je l’avais mis ici ! » déclara Kakashi, en dénichant dans sa bibliothèque un livre sur la maternité et les nouveaux-nés.

Tenzo le récupéra et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ta bibliothèque ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules sans répondre. Ce livre était un vieux et douloureux souvenir d’un temps où il avait été heureux.

« Il te sera plus utile qu’à moi. »

« Merci sempai. Au fait, Ayame m’a donné cela ! »

Excité comme une puce, Tenzo sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche et l’ouvrit pour en extirper un papier gris qu’il tendit à Kakashi. Celui-ci l’attrapa et se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait d’une photo sur papier glacé. Une photo comme il en avait vu trois fois dans sa vie.

« Une écho… Tu vas vraiment être père… »


End file.
